Something Different
by BMontague
Summary: Quinn is stuck in a rut. Married with 2 kids, she feels she is only going through the motions. So she decides to do something different, going out and meeting a sexy stranger at a bar for the night. Sometimes, you need to shake it up. Pretty much smut.


**A/N:** _Thanks to everyone who took a shot and is reading this story! For those of you who have read or are following my story Be All That You Can Be, I know I should probably be working on an update for that story but I was reminiscing a bit the other night and an inspiration hit for this little one-shot. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think! _

_Warning: Does contain smut...if that doesn't float your boat, well then I'm sorry. _

**Something Different**

Quinn stared at herself in the mirror. The woman looking back at her had definitely aged a bit from the former HBIC and perfect cheerleader she had been in high school, but she didn't think she looked old…really. She scrutinized the wrinkles forming near the corners of her eyes for a little while longer, letting out a defeated sigh before applying a bit more facial crème to the area. She was barely on the cusp of 30 yet she sometimes felt like an old lady stuck in the same boring routine, day in and day out.

Don't get her wrong, she did enjoy her life. She was married and had two, or rather three, beautiful children who brought so much happiness into her life as it was, Quinn preferring to tell herself that the lines near her eyes were 'smile lines' as opposed to 'crows feet.' But there was just something missing from their seemingly perfect picture. Something she yearned for, a validation of sorts.

She desperately needed a change, something different than the same stagnant routine. If she was honest with herself, she yearned to feel wanted again. To feel young and alive and desirable again, instead of continuing to feel like an old boring maid.

Which is why she was determined to go through with this tonight.

She combed her fingers through her silky blonde hair, still cut in a stylish chin-length bob and thankfully gray-free, and ran a straight iron through it a few more times, adding in a bit of styling gel for volume. She went a bit heavier on the eyeliner and mascara, trying to achieve that smoky-eyed look she heard men couldn't resist, and even broke out the lip liner and cherry red lipstick, filling in her lips with the rouge before puckering against a tissue and checking herself out in the mirror.

Before she could think about how ridiculous she felt or lost all of her courage, she turned on her heel and strode into her closet, determined to find the perfect outfit and pair of heels for tonight. She was going for high sex appeal, something she knew existed and that her friend Santana always told her she had in spades but for some reason she never had the confidence to really flaunt it.

She picked out a simple yet classy black dress and a pair of fire-engine red high heels, which would match perfectly with her lipstick, as well as the lacey ruby red lingerie set that would be under her dress that evening. She shyly bit her lip, hoping whatever man got to see her in the bra and panties set would find her sexy and be just as excited to take it all off as she was to wear it for the first time.

She felt a pang of guilt hit her in the gut at the thought (or was that excitement), Quinn's stomach knotting a bit as she dressed quickly. It was a girls' night that evening, and she and two of her single friends from high school, Santana and Britney, were going dancing at a pretty exclusive club at one of the ritziest hotels in town with one goal in mind.

Once she finished prepping herself, she took one last long glance at herself, smiling at how powerful and sexy she felt for the first time in a long time. She turned to leave her bedroom, pausing at the threshold before glancing over her shoulder at the picture of her and her husband on the dresser. Slowly, she reached down and toyed with the wedding band on her left ring finger, wiggling it until it slid off before placing it on the dresser.

She took a deep breath when she heard the car horn sound outside announcing her ride, making her way down the stairs and out the door before she could think about it any longer.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Puck had decided it was time for a change. He was stuck in the same old routine and he needed to change it up a bit, so tonight, instead of hitting up a local dive bar for beer and wings with his buddies, he decided to fly solo and try out the new hot-spot in town.

After paying the doorman to let him in, he walked up to the bar, asking for a double of Jameson straight up. He threw back the shot of liquid courage easily and ordered another, paying for his drinks and tipping the bartender before sliding his wallet into the back pocket of his fairly expensive black suit.

After all, isn't that what the ladies wanted? A well dressed man that appeared to have money, even if it was a bit untrue in his case. Sure, he wasn't strapped for cash but he wasn't rolling in it either. He preferred to think of it as comfortable. Either way, he wasn't planning on leaving this place alone tonight, so he figured the suit wouldn't hurt. He glanced around, noting the other yuppies and business-type men lingering around wearing similar attire, feeling less out of place when he took in his surroundings.

He took a slow pull of his drink, sweeping the room with his dark eyes as he searched for his target: the woman who would end up warming his bed for the evening. He took note of several beautiful women, some mingling and some dancing, when a golden shimmer of hair caught his eye.

His eyes honed in on her, the woman moving and swaying to the music like her body was built for dancing. She had been dancing with a few other women, friends perhaps, when he saw a dark haired man approach her, whispering something in her ear as he began to sway with the blonde.

He leaned against the bar and ordered another drink, shelling out another few bills as he settled in to watch the woman move.

Puck was absolutely entranced by the woman, and there was no doubt in his mind that he would make a play for her once this yahoo bugged off. Her hair shimmered in the spotlights, the soft waves crashing over her shoulders with every movement. The black dress she wore fit her like Saran-wrap, clinging to all of her delicious curves and offering him enticing views of her cleavage and legs. Her gams were toned and shapely, the lines from her creamy thighs and calves defined more prominently by the pair of 'fuck me pumps' she wore. And her lips, oh god those candy apple lips were just teasing him, his body reacting to his desire to taste her. All of her.

She continued to sway with the music, managing to wiggle her way out of the man's grasp and dancing her way around the floor solo for a while. He started to push himself off of the bar to approach her when another man beat him to the punch, sidling up behind her and placing his hand on her hips as they danced in unison.

This little game she had going went on for a while, several different men approaching her to dance before she seemingly tired of all of them, moving away after a bit. He figured it was as good of a time as any to make his move so he swallowed down the rest of his drink and made his way across the bar to where she danced.

x-x-x-x-x

She had seen him from across the room a while ago, leaning in a strong yet cocky stance against bar and she couldn't help feel a tingle of intrigue about him. From her position, she could see that he was definitely tall, dark and handsome, exuding a certain confidence and powerful masculinity as he sipped his drink and simply stared at her.

She felt his gaze on her everywhere she danced, the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up as his eyes bored into her. Even as she danced with other men, she could feel his eyes on her.

She pushed off the last slimy guy who tried to dance with her, choosing to dance by herself for a while when she saw him push off of the bar and stalk toward her, his movements reminding her of a powerful jungle cat maneuvering its way toward its prey.

He was taller than she was, the tailored suit defining his broad shoulders and arms. She let her gaze roam over him as he sauntered toward her, noting that his dress shirt under his jacket seemed to fit him like a glove, highlighting his slim waist. She felt the tingle again at the thought of untucking that shirt and raking her nails on the washboard the garment probably hid, running them through the short fine hairs that disappeared below his belt.

She felt a slight shiver up her spine as he approached, leaning in to whisper that he had been watching her for a while and asking her if she wanted to dance. His voice was thick and husky and the devastatingly sexy look in his eyes betrayed the fact that he felt the electricity between the two of them as well.

He placed a hand against her stomach, trailing it around her waist as he made his way behind her, grasping her hips with his huge hands and pulling her into his body. The two of them began to rock together to the rhythm of the music, his hard muscles bunching and shifting against her backside as those incredible hands caressed her sides and kneaded the flesh of her hips.

His body radiated heat, and she couldn't seem to remember the last time she felt this turned on. She felt like being bold, shifting against him a bit and grinding back against him a bit harder. The tingle had turned into a slow burn, settling low in her abdomen. She heard a slight rumble of a groan escape his throat before she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"I have a room upstairs. Wanna get out of here?"

She felt completely powerless to refuse, wordlessly nodding before he grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the bar. She signaled to her friends on the way out, the girls grinning as Quinn left the bar.

x-x-x-x-x

The ride up the elevator was a bit awkward, and Quinn had a strange sense that the older couple sharing the elevator with them knew what was about to go down. She knew that the two of them were practically panting when they got on the lift, only to be joined by this couple, the woman not really trying to hide the furtive glances she took in the reflection of the elevator doors.

Once the older couple got off on their floor and the doors slid shut, it was game on. He grasped her hips and spun her to face him, pulling her hard against him as he pushed her up against the wall. Then his mouth was all over her, kissing her lips hard, nipping at her jaw and earlobe, trailing down her neck and collarbones. He was everywhere.

The slow burn had turned into a rolling heat wave, sweeping across her body as need and lust overtook all rational thought. She ran a hand over his shaved head, fisting a hand around his tie as she pulled him in closer to kiss him deeply.

The lift slowed and sounded that they had reached their floor, his fingers intertwining with hers as he pulled her out of the elevator and down the hallway toward his room. He fumbled a bit with his key card but managed to slide it through the slot, pulling Quinn in behind him.

Then he was everywhere again.

His hand trailed up her side to cup and tease her breast while the other slid around to her back, gently tugging the zipper of her dress down. She moaned at the contact of his fingers on her bare skin, the simple touch setting her skin ablaze as he trailed his fingers up and down her back. His kisses were hard and determined and Quinn felt like she couldn't get enough, her hands ripping his suit jacket down his arms and her fingers yanking on his tie, pulling the straps out from its knot before going to work on the buttons of his shirt.

Puck's hands roamed down her back, cupping her backside possessively before venturing lower, never breaking their kiss as he caressed her legs. He trailed his hands up her outer thighs, bunching the material of her dress as he made his way north, stopping only to get a better grip on the garment before pulling the offensive material up over her head. He stroked his hands down her body, his fingertips venturing down the front of her breasts to tease her nipples before traveling further south, settling on her exposed backside again. There was no material, no lace, just skin. He swallowed hard before grinning. A thong.

He let his hands explore all of the curves and plains of her body, the sharp and toned angles fitting seamlessly with the soft contours of her skin. Her hair seemed to glisten despite the only light being the moonlight filtering through the curtains of the hotel suite. And that body….Oh, how he needed to see that body sans the dress. He had let his imagination roam while they danced but he needed to see what that dress was hiding.

He broke contact for a few moments to flip on a bedside lamp, turning to take in everything this woman had to offer. She simply stood there, her expression sheepishly shy for a few moments before she found the confidence to stand up straight, shifting the majority of her weight to one foot as she jutted her hip out and placed her hands on her hips.

His eyes roamed her body, taking a long glance at her from head to toe, his dick hardening in his pants as he appreciated the semi-naked woman in front of him, clad in only a sinful red lace bra, a itty-bitty matching thong that left little to the imagination and those incredible red heels that made her legs look like they went on forever.

She slowly licked her rose-tinted lips, the moisture glistening on her tongue as it swept along the expanse. This woman screamed sex…and he planned on making her scream all right.

His body started shaking involuntarily from want as his erection throbbed harder in his pants. He couldn't take it any longer. He crossed the short distance in two strides, cupping her head and pulling her in for another searing kiss, his hands tangling in her hair as he pulled her hips flush against his body.

Quinn deepened the kiss, pulling his head down into her as her tongue dueled with his. She drug her nails down his chest before fumbling with his belt, pulling it out of its loops and making quick work of his pants as they pooled on the floor.

His boxers followed shortly thereafter and he sucked in a sharp breath when she cupped him, her delicate fingers wrapping around him as she began to pump slowly. She bit her lip as she looked up into his dark eyes, a grin spreading across his face as he reached around her back and unsnapped her bra, the garment dangling down her arms as he leaned in and took a nipple in between his lips. He suckled deeply, earning another high pitched moan from Quinn as her grip tightened a bit.

He laved at her breasts, switching to the other nipple, taking the hard bud gently between his teeth as he flicked the tip with his tongue. Her movements sped a bit and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, so he grasped the back of her thighs, pulling her up his body and wrapping her legs around his waist before carrying her over to the bed, her red heels digging into his backside.

He laid her down and trailed kisses down her body, stopping to nip and suckle each pulse point and sensitive spot on the way down. He drug his nose down the front of her panties, taking in her heady scent before placing a kiss over her mound. She moaned again and he knew he needed more. He needed to taste her.

He took the waistband of her panties in between his teeth, dragging it slowly down her legs as to savor the view for as long as possible, pulling the scrap of lace past her heels and tossing it over his shoulder. He then decided to take the slow, scenic route back up to her mouth, kissing the insides of her legs and thighs until he reached her center.

She watched him intently, propped up on her elbows, as he made his ascent. She saw that wicked grin spread across his face again and before she had time to anticipate his next move, he swiped his tongue through her already dripping folds. She screamed at the contact. Honest to God screamed at the pleasure.

He took his time, alternating slipping his tongue in and out of her and circling her clit, suckling the sensitive bud a few times before she cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders while panting her pleas for him to let her come.

He kept his gaze trained on her, her body writhing uncontrollably on the bed as he took one last taste, sliding up her body and hoisting one of her legs up over his bicep as he plunged into her. She gasped at the sensation, her body arching further into him as she continued to squirm under him. He bent down and kissed her hard again, his tongue exploring her mouth just the way his body was exploring hers.

She moaned when she tasted herself on his lips, the act intimate and erotic as he continued to rock inside of her. He shifted a bit, causing her to moan louder, her nails digging into his arms and back as he thrust deeper, hitting that glorious spot deep inside.

She felt the tight coiling in her abdomen and knew she was almost there. A slight whimper escaped her lips as he quickened the pace, kissing down her neck and suckling on her collarbone. He continued to pound into her, the delicious friction creating the perfect storm as she got closer and closer to the edge, the fire inside turning into a full blown inferno.

He drifted his tongue up her neck, suckling on the pulse point under her ear and she knew she was a goner. She tensed, her release hitting her hard as her whole body shook with exertion. He continued to thrust, helping her ride out her orgasm as she felt him throb inside of her, knowing he was close as well.

Her legs trembled and she was probably drawing blood with how hard she gripped his back but it was just too much. It felt too good.

He felt her body convulse and tighten, her inner muscles fluttering before wave after wave of heat hit him, his body tightening and he growled as he chased his release. He opened his eyes to see the blonde arch off the bed so high, he thought her back was going to snap, but it was the deep, satisfied moan that escaped her lips that did him in. He thrust one last time, his release hitting him like a freight train as his body went rigid and he began to see white spots behind his eyes.

His arms began to tremble a bit before giving out, causing him to collapse on Quinn, the two of them panting hard trying to catch their breath. Both of their hearts were beating hard against the other's chest as they simply lay there for a bit, soaking in the afterglow.

Quinn wrapped her arms around him as their breathing became less labored. After a few moments, he flipped over onto his back, the two of them staring up at the ceiling while their heartbeats slowed. She snuck a glance at him laying next to her, his chest rising and falling in an even cadence and she couldn't help the small quirk of a smile that played at the corner of her mouth.

He looked back at her briefly, his expression difficult to read before he stood up and stalked over to where his pants lay on the ground.

She was momentarily distracted by his perfect, muscular behind but quickly became confused as to what he was doing. He bent down and picked up his pants, rifling through his pockets. _Maybe he's looking for a condom or something, _she though, her mind quickly reeling at another thought,_ Oh shit, you forgot use protection in the first place. Dammit Quinn!_

He rifled through his pockets before clutching something in his hand. He turned and stalked back to the bed, easing himself down next to her. She sat up a bit, waiting to see what he would do or say.

He grasped her left arm, pulling her hand up and kissing her palm tenderly before she felt the cool metal of her wedding band slide onto her ring finger.

"I am totally down for trying out whatever other fantasies you can dream up, but I never want to see you without this ring on ever again, Quinn Puckerman," he said, kissing the diamond and the knuckle after he slid her ring back into place, "It just about killed me watching those guys come up and dance all over you."

She chuckled, smiling widely before glancing at the ring on her finger, her hand resting on the tan expanse of his chest, "Hey, in my defense that was your idea, Puck! The note you left this afternoon said to go to the bar as a 'single woman,' sans the ring."

She saw his eyes narrow a bit and his mouth tighten in defeat but no words left his mouth so she brought her hand up to his jaw, caressing his cheek gently, "I didn't want to take it off. It feels weird – wrong almost when its off, but I was just following instructions." She smiled and looked down his left hand tracing circles on her hip, "You didn't take your ring off though."

He looked up at her in surprise, the smirk across her face teasing as he quirked a brow at her, "I can't take my ring off; it's tattooed on, woman! I'm not a jewelry kind of guy and that bad boy is not easy to get off!" He exclaimed, his voice softening a bit before continuing, "And I know I said that, but I just get a little jealous sometimes. I don't want any other goon thinking they can have their way with my wife. You're all mine, baby!"

He smiled and rolled over a bit, pulling her in closer to him before capturing her lips with his. She smiled up into the kiss, licking her lips a bit to savor his flavor, "And you're all mine, hubby. Say, where did you get the suit?"

"What? You like it?"

"Oh, you have no idea how hot that was. I think you definitely need to wear that more often."

"Good, I'm glad you liked it, because I bought it yesterday. I figure it'll come in handy again. Especially the tie…I can think of a lot of things we could use that for." He smirked, licking his lips quickly before kissing her again. He began to nip and suck down her neck again.

Quinn moaned, the sensations beginning to tingle again as he kissed his way down her body, "Mmmm, more fantasies? Do elaborate…"

He grinned against her breast, teasing the puckered nub a bit before responding, "Oh, definitely more fantasies. I've got a whole list now. And feel free to bust out the red lingerie and heels again. Me like a lot." He continued his journey south, kissing his way down her chest and stomach.

She smiled back down at him, running her fingers over his shaved head, the velvety hairs tickling her fingertips, "Puck?"

He stopped his movements and looked back up at her, all the love he felt for her shining brightly in his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Thank you," she paused, trying to think of the best words, "for everything. This night has been absolutely amazing." She sighed softly, basking in the feeling of relief that even after 8 years of marriage and 2 (well, technically 3) kids, her husband still wanted her and desired her.

He smiled softly back up at her, noting the swirling emotions and vulnerability in her eyes. He knew they had been stuck in the same old rut and routine for a while now, practically having to schedule sex and alone time around their busy lives. The kids had a lot going on and between their jobs, their family and the basics like eating and sleeping, the fire that had once been there between the two of them had dwindled into little more than a spark over the past few years. And to him, that was absolutely unacceptable. As he stared up into her eyes and saw all of the love and need and desire there, he instantly knew he would do whatever it took to keep her happy and to keep that spark alive.

On second thought, fuck that spark! After the night they just had, he would do anything to keep that raging blaze alive. He had been a bit puzzled and skeptical when she let him in on one of her fantasies a couple of weeks ago when she was a bit buzzed off of the wine they had with dinner one night. He almost choked when she mentioned doing something different, more specifically 'getting picked up at a bar and having sex with a stranger,' but the more he thought about it, the hotter he thought it could be. Now, after they both had played their roles and had some of the best sex they'd had in a long time, he was more than happy to keep that spontaneity and fire and …fun, alive. Tonight was exhilarating, and exciting, and hot, and spontaneous, and fun, and he definitely wanted many, many more repeats of that.

He lifted his hand to caress her cheek and tuck a wayward strand of hair back behind her ear, "Anytime sweetheart, anytime. And like I said, any other fantasy just let me know."

She nuzzled her face in his palm a bit before purring contently, "I love you, Noah."

"I love you too, Quinn," he replied before placing another soft kiss against her abdomen. He continued to trail kisses down her stomach, his gentle touch sending shivers up her back.

Quinn let her eyes flutter closed, her heart rate increasing as he continued down her body, "Mmm, baby what are you doing?"

He smiled against her skin, "I'm fully taking advantage of the fact that my smoking hot wife is naked and spread eagle in our 5-star hotel suite and there are no kids to interrupt what I plan on doing to you for the rest of the night."

She moaned lightly as he went back to his assault on her lower stomach, his kisses stoking the fire building within. "Oh, thank God for your sister agreeing to take the kids for the night," she murmured breathily.

He ceased his movements and looked up at her for a moment, "Please don't talk about my sister right as I'm about to go down on you" he replied, shaking his head before quickly resuming his journey down her body and licking her slit, "And my goal is to get you thanking God the rest of the night…Puck the Sex God that is."

He took her clit between his lips and suckled deeply, flicking the bud with his tongue. Quinn almost flew off of the bed, keening his name as she dug her nails into his shoulder, "Oh God Puck, please don't stop."

He smirked and replied, "That sounds much better. Be as loud as you want, baby," before resuming his slow seduction.

Oh, this was going to be a good night…a little something different is always a good thing.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked my stab at a dirty one-shot! Don't be shy in telling me what you think - good or bad :) Please? <strong>***Story Moved and Plot Continues in "The Private Escapades of Puck and Quinn"*****<strong>_


End file.
